


How to Lure a Prince

by dreadwolftakeme



Series: The Go-Between [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dildos, Is it pegging if it's not a strap on?, Multi, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwolftakeme/pseuds/dreadwolftakeme
Summary: Reader allows the boys to use her place as a training ground. When Vegeta shows up and no-one is there, he thinks they've forgotten and heads inside to investigate...Sweeties, this is pure indulgence for a dear friend who would like to remain anonymous. Leave your shame at the door. ;) It's only gonna get dirtier.





	How to Lure a Prince

Vegeta huffed and shifted impatiently against the tree he was leaning on. He was waiting on Kakarott to arrive for their training session and it seemed that the bastard was late – again.

Recently, they had taken to holding their workouts at (Y/N)’s place. It made sense, he guessed. She had lots of space - including a huge home gym - the grounds were secluded and, best of all, there was no-one around to bitch at them about what they were doing. (Y/N) even helped spot them sometimes, though she never actually fought. Kakarott had told him that she’d been a warrior once too, much like his harpy of a wife. Now, however, the only fighting she did was for ‘entertainment purposes’, whatever that meant; Vegeta hadn’t cared enough to ask. That she had enough respect for what they were doing not to interfere was good enough for him. What wasn’t acceptable, though, was his being kept waiting.

Sighing, the saiyan prince pushed off the tree and began to stomp towards the house. The front door was closed, which was odd in itself – usually, (Y/N) left it open when she was expecting them. Had she forgotten they were coming? Perhaps Vegeta had gotten his days mixed up? He scowled at the thought and reached out for the control panel, punching in the access code. The door opened with a hiss and he stepped into the cavernous hallway beyond. It was quiet and still, the dim light glinting off the many trophies and plaques that adorned the walls. Vegeta scoffed – what even _was_ wrestling anyway?? – and proceeded a little deeper into the house. For a moment, it seemed no one was home. He briefly entertained the ludicrous notion that he had indeed gotten his wires crossed. That was until he heard them - voices, low and almost hushed. So someone was home! Why the hell had they left him waiting outside then? Irritated, he stormed ahead, following the direction of the voices up the winding staircase and off to the left. Had he paused to actually listen, he might have guessed what it was he was about to stumble upon. Yet, with anger clouding his judgement, he didn’t realise until he was standing in front of a half-open door, staring at possibly the last thing he would ever have expected to see.

Lying on the rug of a guest bedroom floor, bare-ass naked, was Kakarott. The great lummox was flushed and sweating, writhing around an enormous purple phallus that was being thrust into his ass by none other than (Y/N) herself. She was barely dressed, only a rumpled silk robe covering her skimpy underwear, and she was positively cooing encouragement.

“That’s it, Goku,” she purred, as her free hand worked his impressive shaft. “You’re doing so well...”

Kakarott threw an arm over his face, whining long and low. He planted his feet flat on the rug and lifted his hips, grinding down to fuck himself on the dildo. The sound alone did something very strange to Vegeta, who swallowed hard, a flush creeping over his cheeks. Something hot and heavy settled in his belly, something uncomfortably familiar that he hadn’t really associated with Kakarott before. That didn’t stop his dick twitching in his pants, his blood rushing southward as his body was quicker to accept the revelation than his brain. Unable to move, the prince could only stand in the doorway and watch as the scene unfolded.

(Y/N) angled the toy deeper. Her thumb teased the leaking head of Kakarott’s prick and he howled, arching off the floor.

“Oh fuck, (Y/N)!” he wailed. “Fuck... please... I’m ready!”

(Y/N) smirked, her eyes dark and full of heat.

“Yeah?” she said, in a voice every bit as husky as Kakarott’s. “You sure?”

Kakarott nodded desperately. He lifted his hips again and this time, (Y/N) abandoned her grip on his dick and removed the toy completely.  The other saiyan seemed bereft, keening at the loss of contact. Vegeta’s growing erection throbbed in sympathy but at least Kakarott’s suffering was not for naught. Whilst he whimpered on the rug, (Y/N) was moving as fast as lightning, shedding her remaining layers. Her voluptuous tits bounced upon being freed from their lacy prison and it was only a bite of his lip that stopped Vegeta from groaning himself. He could admit to being a breast man, eying them greedily as she bent down to stick the dildo to the wall with it’s suction cup.  Finally, she seemed ready and she knelt down beside the jutting rubber prick, eyes wild and cheeks flushed.

“All yours, sweetie,” she breathed, a hand dipping to tease between her thighs. Her sigh was barely audible. The scent of her slick cunt, however, was intoxicating and it almost had Vegeta barging into the room, subtlety be damned. Somehow, he willed his body to stand still, breathing deep and slow, hands twitched against the urge to stroke himself.

Kakarott was luckier. At (Y/N)’s declaration, he had scrambled to his feet and was now positioning himself on all fours in front of the toy. Both (Y/N) and Vegeta watched, fascinated, as he slowly backed up onto it, taking it inch by inch into his ass.

“Oh _Goku_ ,” (Y/N) whispered admiringly, as the warrior filled himself. “You take that so well.”

Trembling, Kakarott could only manage a needy sound in reply. When at last he was stuffed to the hilt, his shoulders dropped and he moaned long and loud.

“Fuck,” he panted. “Ah _fuck_ that’s good.... Ok... Ok, I’m ready for you.”

Vegeta’s brow furrowed but he barely had time to wonder before (Y/N) was wriggling underneath the larger saiyan. She wrapped her arms around his back, leaning up to kiss him, and the prince was momentarily struck by the sheer size difference between them. Then Kakarott was easing inside of her and the blissed out expression on the man’s face drove all other thoughts from his mind.

“Ohhhhhh,” (Y/N) groaned. “Oh Goku!”

Kakarott seemed too lost in his pleasure to be able to respond. On shaky limbs, he was slowly establishing a rhythm, grinding back on the dildo then thrusting up into (Y/N) with a grunt of delight. He braced himself with one huge hand on the floor, the other lifting her ass and pressing her hips as close to his as possible.

“This won’t last long,” he warned, breathlessly. Vegeta couldn’t imagine it would for anyone and (Y/N) seemed to agree, pressing a kiss to his chest.

“I don’t need it to,” she murmured, her lips closing around a nipple. Kakarott jerked and gasped. His hand tightened on her backside and then he was fucking her with abandon, driving himself between the dildo and her cunt. The noises that filled the room were sinful: bestial growls, wet slurps, the sound of hot flesh slapping hot flesh. Vegeta’s own erection throbbed with need and he reached slowly down to cup his bulge. Fuck, he wanted so badly to jerk off. His cock was dripping, his nipples stiff under the unforgiving fabric of his training suit. If they looked up now – how they hadn’t noticed him already, he had no idea – there’d be no denying his arousal. Nevertheless, he resisted, knowing it would be all the more embarrassing to be caught with his dick in his hand than merely gawping. Besides, this sight, seeing (Y/N)’s human body dwarfed under an almost incoherently aroused saiyan, seeing the great Kakarott rendered speechless by a dick in his ass, was something he wanted to savour later. He settled instead for a quick squeeze of his balls, blowing a shaky breath out of his nostrils.

Kakarott meanwhile seemed close to coming apart. He was glistening with sweat, his cheeks and chest glowing pink and his limbs trembling. The sounds that tumbled from his lips were little more than inane babble

“Yeah... yeah... gonna... so clo-nghhhhh!”

“Almost,” (Y/N) gasped. “Fuck, I’m close!”

Somehow, she managed to slip a hand between their undulating bodies. Within seconds, she was screaming, her spine arching and her form growing rigid in Kakarott’s arms. The third class followed moment’s later with a sound that was part bellow, part sob.

“Vegeta,” he whimpered. “Oh fuck YES, Vegeta...”

Blinking, Vegeta froze on the spot, his mouth falling stupidly open. Had he just... was Kakarott thinking of...him?? Just the mere thought almost had Vegeta spilling in his pants. Fuck, was that what had Kakarott so needy and desperate? _Him_?

This time he did groan, unable to stop himself. Clapping a gloved hand over his mouth, he glanced into the room to find Kakarott and (Y/N) both smiling at him from where they were collapsed on the floor, a sweaty but satisfied heap.

“Well, that took longer that I expected,” Kakarott panted, with a sloppy grin. “Hey, Vegeta. Didn’t think you were ever going to find us. I was actually beginning to think you’d given up and gone home.”

(Y/N) brushed her hair out of her face, smirking up at Vegeta with warmth in her (E/C) eyes.

“Nice of you to join us,” she teased. “You _are_ joining us right?” Her gaze dropped to his crotch and the none-too-subtle hard-on that was tenting the front of his pants. “I mean, we could use a breather but we’d be more than happy to take care of that for you in the meantime... right, Goku?”

Astounded, Vegeta looked to Kakarott, whose eyes were also lingering on the prince’s dick. The tip of his tongue peeked out to wet his lips and Vegeta’s thighs actually trembled.

“Oh yeah,” the third class purred. “I’m sure we can handle that for ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Reader is a professional wrestler. No, I'm not sorry. XD Those boys need a woman who is more chill with their lifestyle. 
> 
> Next up - Vegeta x Goku with a side of Reader!


End file.
